Difficult Decisions
by pomcrazy123
Summary: Kazuma, Haruka, and Kimishima have been friends for as long as they can remember. When Haruka joins HOLY to save her brother, how will her friends and family react? And what will happen when Haruka becomes attracted to somone unexpected?
1. Prologue

Difficult Decisions

This is my first fanfic ever, so some constructive criticism would be nice. Just to let you know, I did NOT rip this off from 'Reckless Fire' by The Aqua Alchemist. I started writing this before I started to read 'Reckless Fire'. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own S-cry-ed. -sighs- The things that I do own are the characters that I make up.

Difficult Decisions - Prologue

It was spring time when I was five years old. That was when I discovered that I was an alter user; a freak of nature. I never told anyone for fear of being treated like a monster. Scratch that, I only told two people: my best friends since as long as I could remember, Kazuma and Kimishima. I waited a while, but I told them none the less. I knew that they would accept me even if I was an alter user. To my surprise, when I did tell them, they thought it was cool. They were the only ones who didn't think I was just another good for nothing alter user; they thought of me as just another friend who just happened to have _unique capabilities_.

Surprisingly, about a year after I discovered my alter, strange things started happening with Kazuma. He would always go home early and complain about his right arm being sore. Then one afternoon when he was being especially whiney, his right arm turned into something amazing! When I realized that it was his alter, I became ecstatic. Finally, I knew someone who was like me, but then I thought about all the pain and suffering that arm would bring him. I suddenly became overwhelmed with sadness and worry. I ran towards Kazuma, hugged him tightly and started crying.

"What's wrong Haruka? Why are you crying?" He asks me.

"That arm, it'll make you someone who is hated and feared by everybody. I don't want that to happen to you! I don't want people to think of you as some kind of monster."

"Haruka….don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it. But, if anyone does want to mess with me, I'll hit 'em with this." He holds up his right arm. Kazuma was violent, even at eight years old! "Same for you too! Tell you what, how about we train to get stronger and stronger to beat up anyone who gets in our way? Kimishima will help, of course." I nod. "Then it's a deal?"

"Deal!"

From that day on, we trained like we were going to war. Every morning, we would sneak out to a nice and isolated place so no one would see us and train.

Eventually, Kimishima started to get us jobs to 'take care' of things in certain places so we could use our alters for something and make a little money along the way. We always made sure whoever saw our alters were too scared to say anything about it to anybody we knew. That made sure that our families' would never find out. At least not by someone telling them about it. By doing these jobs, we made just enough money to live; until my brother was born. Since we split the money up between the three of us, we never got very much in the end. But when he was born, I needed more money to support the family. Mother would never be able to work because of her illness and father died a few years back, so it was all up to me. It was a hell of a lot to handle at that age. I started to ask Kimishima for more jobs and overworked Kazuma and myself ten times over. Years passed with us living like that. Always fighting, almost starving to death, and living in some pretty bad places. It was horrible. So there I was, Haruka Yoshida, 17 years old, struggling to live with my closest friends.

So, how do you like it so far? Please review! I'll be posting the first chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Difficult Decisions

Disclaimer- I do NOT own S-cry-ed. It would too much trouble if I did...

Chapter 1-

"Good job guys!Fifth one today!" It was late afternoon of a warm summer day. Kimishima was driving us to our favorite place to just sit and enjoy the view. It had the best view I had ever seen. Plus, we didn't feel like going home that day; it was just too nice out.

"Wow that was rough, I need to rest a little." I was very tired from the day's events. It had been a long time since we were that busy.

"Awe, little Haruka all tuckered out?" Kazuma was getting on my nerves. Badly.

"Not enough that I can't do this!" I punched Kazuma on his face and elbowed him in his side. Hard too!

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He was holding his cheek and ribs. It looked like it hurt, SUCCESS!

"You know good and well why. You know I hate it when you call me 'little Haruka'. It's really annoying, and plus, you owe me one. Scratch that; you don't owe me one, you owe me quite a few!"

"What the hell do I owe you for?"

"Oh! There's that time when I saved your ass from being captured by Hold. Then there's that other time when I used Haku to put a force field around us during a shoot out. There's a lot more, but fortunately for you, I don't have that much energy left in me. And I'm not little; I'm older than you for goodeness sake!"

AN: Haku is the name of Haruka's alter.

"You know she's right Kazuma. She's saved your ass more times then you can count. She deserves a good shot at you every once in a while."

"Shut up, Kimishima!" He looks over at me. "I guess I do owe you."

"Hell yeah…you…do…" I lean onto his shoulder andfall asleep.

While Haruka is sleeping-

"She's amazing, isn't she? She does all this for her brother and mom. She overworks herself way to much." Kimishima says.

"Yeah. She also has a very…mixed personality. I mean, one minuet she's beating up people and scaring them out of their minds, the other she's being all nice and caring and does house work, then the next, she's sleeping on your shoulder after punching you in the face. Crazy, isn't it?" Kazuma and Kimishima sit in silence for a few minuets. Kazuma starts to think as he stares at Haruka's sleeping figure. 'I never realized how beautiful she is. Her long brown hair and a smile that's always out, even in the worst situations. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? She's my best friend. Not anything more or less! She's just one of the guys!' Haruka starts to move around but doesn't wake up.

--

"Huh?" I woke up finding myself in Kimishima's empty car, under the breath-taking, starry night sky. I slowly sat up and steppedout of the car. Kazuma and Kimishima were sitting at the edge of the cliff, looking at the view. I walked up behind them, and sat in the space between them.

"Well look who decided to wake up." Kimishima was probably looking at the drool I know was on my face.

"Heh. Anywho, do you have any water I can use in your car, Kimishima? I need to splash some on my face, I'm still half asleep."

"Yeah, there's some in the back next to that big green crate."

"Thanks." I walk to the back of the car, look next to the big green crate, and find a water bottle. I twist off the cap and pour some water in my hands, then splash it in my face. "Ah! Now I'm awake!" I dried off my face with my handkerchief; made sure the drool was gone and walked back over to the guys. "The view here is amazing, isn't it? I could stay here all night."

"Yeah. But,you twocan't. You have to go back home to Yahiko and your mom andKazuma has togo home to Kanami."

"I guess so. We should get going, it's getting late now. I promised my mom that I would tuck in Yahiko for her tonight. Don't worry about taking me home, Kimishima. Haku can do it." I concentrated, causingchunks of Earth tovanish and Haku materialized.

"Alright. Be safe; don't tell Haku to fly into a wall by mistake!" The second Kimishima finished saying that, I remembered when I was first trying to control Haku's flying. That very same thing happened. I was not paying attention and told Haku to keep flying straight, but what I didn't realize was that there was a mountain coming up and didn't tell Haku to avoid it. Since Haku won't do anything without me saying it, we crashed right into the side of the mountain. I remember trying to explain that to my mom. My excuse was that I tripped over something and rolled down a jagged hill. She almost had a heart attack when she saw me come home that day. I used to space out so much as a kid. Now, I still do, but not when I'm with Haku. I've learned my lesson a few times too many about that.

"Heh. Don't worry, I won't. I've already done that way too many times to forget. Bye." I waved good bye and turned around to face Haku. "Haku, let's fly home...the long way tonight." Haku picked me up and hovered off the ground. I waved good bye to Kimishima and Kazuma one more time, then Haku takes me away. I loved flying with Haku. I always felt so free; like a bird. I felt so close to the stars that night.

A little distance before reaching the house, I told Haku to put me down and let me walk home by myself, so I won't reveal him. Once I got home, I saw Yahiko waiting outside for me. "Yahiko, what are you doing up this late? Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

"Mommy said she wasn't feeling so good and to wait for you to make dinner and put me to bed. I waited but you took so long."

"I'm sorry. I forgot about dinner. I'll go and make some now. It'll be done in about10 minuets. Now come on inside; I don't want you to get sick." 'We can't afford for you to get sick…' I thought to myself. I made my way to the kitchen to make dinner for Yahiko. I scoop out some rice and get a small pot. "We're going to have rice again, ok? It's the only thing we have. I promise I'll make something different tomorrow, ok?" I waited a few seconds for his response but heard nothing. "Yahiko? Yahiko!" I run outside to find him collapsed on the ground. "Yahiko! Wake up!" I checked his pulse; it was all over the place. I put my forehead to his to check his temperature. He was extremely hot. 'Hospital, I need to take him to the hospital.' I thought to myself in a panic. "Haku!" Chunks of Earth disappeared next to me and Haku appeared. "Haku, fly me and Yahiko straight ahead until I say otherwise." He nodded and picks me up with Yahiko still in my arms and still very hot. "Faster!" I say in a desperate voice. "Now, turn right and put me down at the next building." Haku did just what I told him to and put me down in front of the local hospital. I barged inside with Yahiko in my arms. "Hello, Dr. Hayashi? I need your help!"

"What's all that racket?" Dr. Hayashi walked into the room. "Oh, Haruka. What do you need?"

"It's Yahiko here. He suddenly collapsed while I was making him something to eat."

"Put him down here." Dr. Hayashi pointed to an empty bed next to him. I gently laid Yahiko down. "Mmm. He seems to be in extreme shock over something. His pulse is abnormal and has a very high fever."

"Do you have any medicine to help him?"

"I'm afraid not. Other than what I told you, I can't tell anything else. And besides,right now, all I have is cold medicine and things for physical treatment."

AN: I know this doctor really sucks but that's just how it's ment to be. You'll see why later.

"Do you know where he can get better help?"

"There's a hospital in the city. I don't know if they'll help but it's worth a try. You'll need to hurry though; Yahiko's fever seems to be rising."

"Thank you! I'll be going now." I ran out the door as fast as I could. "Haku!" Haku appeared before me and waited for my command. "Fly west; fly as fast you can until I say otherwise. Take me and Yahiko with you. We need to get to the city as quickly as possible!" Haku did as he was instructed and picked me up. "We need to get though that door." I pointed to the door to the city. Haku increased his speed and flew through the door so fast, nobody noticed. "Put me down over on that bridge." I pointed to the bridge that leaded to the hospital. Once he did so, I ran into the hospital with Yahiko. "Excuse me; I need a Doctor for my little brother. He has a high fever and has an abnormal pulse."

"Please sign here and wait in one of those chairs please." The receptionist was seriously annoying.

'Damn! It'll take forever for them to call us up. Where else is there that would be able to help in this situation? HOLY! They're probably around home! I'll force them to help Yahiko! They must have medicine with them!' I ran out of the hospital and get Haku. "We need to home, Haku. Be on the look out for HOLY vehicles." Haku nodded, picked me up and flew away.

After a few minuets of looking, I finally spotted a HOLY tank. "Haku, put me down behind that big tank over there." Haku lowered me down and disappeared. I ran in the tank's path causing it to stop.

--

"Ryuho, there seems to be a person chasing us. Should we stop them?" Scheris asked after looking at the radar.

"Yes, we'll teach them it's dangerous to mess with us. Stop the vehicle!"

Outside-

The tank came to a sudden stop. A man with aqua colored hair and a woman with blue hair stepped out. The man was fairly attractive if I do say so myself...but that's beside the point.

"Don't come any closer. What are you doing out at this time of night?" The man started to talk to me.

"Sorry to bother you but, do you happen to have a doctor aboard? My little brother needs help and nobody else was able to help."

"We do, in fact have a doctor with us, but she only works on HOLY members and their families. We're sorry." He didn't seem to mean it. His voice was cold and careless.

"Really? Can't you make an exception just this once? I don't know what's wrong with my brother. All I know is that he has an extremely high fever and his pulse isn't normal. Please, I need someone to help him!"

"Oh, come on Ryuho, let's help them. They seem to really need it. Come on," the woman says.

"No, I'm sorry. We can't help inners; it's a rule. You should know that Scheris."

"Then I guess I have no choice. If you won't help Yahiko by will, I'll force you! Haku!" Haku slowly started to materialize.

"An alter user… Ryuho, don't go too tough on her. She just wants to help her brother."

"If you insist."

"Haku, attack!" Haku lunged forward towards the man, when he brings out his alter too. It was a figure that resembled a robot. The man's alter started to attack Haku. "Haku, Perfect Defense!" A greenish orb then appeared around Haku. Kazuma always called this the 'Perfect Defense' when I used it on him. That's how it got it's name. It only lets things pass through it if I wish. Otherwise, it's as hard as a diamond; maybe even a little more. "Spears of light, now!" 'Spears of Light' is an attack in which sharp spears that shine brightly and are the same temperature as lightning shoot out of Haku's hands. They can pierce through pretty much anything. Anything that I've tried anyway.

"Dodge it!" The man yelled at his alter.

This went on for what seemed like forever! I attack, he dodges over and over again.

I was breathing so hard, my chest was hurting.

"You ready to help me yet? I'll give myself in if you are. Hell, I'll join HOLY for all I care. All I want is to save my brother."

"You would join HOLY? Come along then." His alter disappeared and he relaxed a bit. I followed him, surprised that he actually took me seriously. I didn't let Haku go though. This could've all been a trap for all I knew. He led me inside the HOLY tank that he came in. He went to a computer and started to type something in. "What's your name, age, and how long have you known about your alter?"

"Um…I'm Haruka Yoshida, I'm 17 years old, and I've known about Haku for about…12 years."

"Thank you. I've sent your application to Commander Zigmarl. He should respond in a few minuets."

"What? You actually thought I was serious about joining HOLY? I would never do that. HOLY is just a group of stuck up people who think their better than everyone else. You've also tried to capture my friend countless times. What made you think I was serious about joining HOLY?"

"Well, it really doesn't matter to me weather you join HOLY or not, although you seemed so serious when you were protecting your brother…and you said you'd do any thing to help him. Or were you just acting back there?"

"Yahiko…Yahiko!" I remembered that I had left Yahiko outside. I start to run to get him but he wasn't there.

"Don't worry, we have him with us." A voice came from behind me. "Come back inside, please."

"Where did you put him?"

"Again, don't worry, he's inside." I franticlly ran inside, pushing anyone in my way aside. Once I was in, I saw Yahiko lying down on a bunk bed on the other side of the tank. The blue haired woman looked over at me and said,

"I let him borrow my bed since nobody else wanted to. Oh, and I'm Scheris Adjani. Sorry about Ryuho; he can be really stubborn sometimes. I'm really surprised at the fight you put up. Not many people can last aslong as you did when fighting Ryuhou."

"Thanks…I guess."

"Excuse me Miss Yoshida; Commander Zigmarl has replied your application. He wants you to read it for yourself."

"Already? Sure." I walked over to where Ryuho was standing and read the reply. "Dear Miss Yoshida, you seem to be a good candidate for HOLY. I saw the fight you had with Ryuho; you seem to be very strong and your alter is interesting. Your application has been accepted and you are now a member of HOLY. Hope to see you soon. –Commander Zigmarl." I paused for a second so my brain could completely analyze what I had just read.'They were watchingme the whole time?' I thought to myself."So, I'm in HOLY now? My God!"

"Welcome. Tomorrow you will be meeting with Commander Zigmarl and he will let you know a few things about HOLY. For now, just take this and read over it. You can go back home for now." Ryuho handed me a very large book with the word 'HOLY' on the front.

"What's this?"

"The rules; please read them tonight and bring it back tomorrow. Everyone in HOLYneeds to know at least half of the rules in that book."

"You're kidding, right? I can't read that much in one night!"

"No, and you'll have to."

"You really _are_ stubborn!"

"You know she's right, Ryuho." Scheris commented.

"That's not my problem." The way he was so emotionless was getting really annoying.

"Fine, I'll be going now. Is Yahiko healthy enough for me to take him home?"

"Yes, just give him this medicine and that will lower his fever. We've already stabilized his pulse so he should be fine." A woman in a white lab coat said and handed me a bottle of red liquid. "I'm sorry if it doesn't exactly taste good but he needs it to get better." She said with a warm smile on her face. "I'm Mimori Kiryu, pleased to meet you and welcome to HOLY."

A simple "Thanks."Was all I wasable to muster. "Um, I have to go home now, it's getting pretty late. Haku!" Haku starts to materialize in front of me. "Let's go home." I pick up Yahiko, put the medicine in my coat pocket, and command Haku to fly straight home.

Once we're home, I go straight to bed and tuck Yahiko in. Right when I'm about to leave, I hear him call me.

"Sister, what just happened? I heard some strange noises earlier." I walk up next to him and sit."

"Don't worry about that. It was probably just a nightmare. Oh here, take this." I held a spoonful of medicine for Yahiko to take.

"Ech! That tastes awful!"

"Yeah, I figured. It's supposed to make you feel better. Drink some water to wash down the taste." I him a cup of water.

"Thanks. Night Sister."

"Night, Yahiko. I'll be pretty busy tomorrow and won't be around all day. I'll leave you and mom some food, ok? If Kazuma or Kimishima come over, could you just tell them that I have some important business to take care of? Oh yeah, make sure to take that medicine I gave you again too; I'll leave on the dinner table."

"Ok, alright. Don't worry so much! I'll be alright!"

"Fine night." I hug Yahiko and walk to the stove and start to boil some water. Then I remember about the HOLY rule book I had to read. "Might as well read it now." I reach into my coat pocket and pull out the book from earlier. "Let's see. Rule #1: All members of HOLY must follow whatever command they receive. Rule #2: All members of HOLY must wear their given uniforms. Rules #3: All members of HOLY must not allow any one who is not employed by HOLY inside the building unless they are the family of a HOLY or HOLD member. Rule #4: HOLY members must not use their alters recklessly. They should only use them when training, handling uncooperative native alters, or when absolutely necessary….blah, blah, blah. This is going to be a long night!" I pause asreach for some rice."Yahiko should be able to do this himself, right? I'll leave him directions." I turn off the stove and get a pen and napkin to right on. I write: Yahiko, I was really busy last night and didn't have time to make anything. How about you try to make it yourself today? It's about time you try it. That way the rice won't be all soggy when you eat it. The directions are on the back of the bag. I hope it doesn't turn out too bad! Ja! – Haruka. "I hope he doesn't burn the building down! Now, let's get back to those boring rules. Where was I again? Oh yes, rule #5: HOLY members should not assault any other HOLY members. Well duh! How dumb do they think we are? Blah, blah, blah, blah. Rule #27: Pets are not allowed into the building. Blah, blah, blah. Rule #52: HOLY members must not bring any weapons inside the building unless it is for training. -Yawn!- Rule…number…53…-snore-

Morning-

I wake up sitting in a chair and the sun shining in my face. -Yawn- "What time is it? I need to get going soon." I splash my face and head out the door. "I'll run to HOLY. It'll give me some exercise before I get there." I was in a huge hurry so I forgot the rule book. I didn't bother to have anything for breakfast either; not that we had anything.

After running for a few minuets, I see Kanami in the distance. I try to stay quiet so maybe she won't notice me. Once I was next to her she starts to talk to me.

"Hi, Miss Haruka! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Um, is Kazuma with you?" I was looking really paranoid at that point. I didn't want to get caught going to HOLY.

"No, he said he was going to your house to get you for something. Do you want me to get him for you? I mean, you must be looking for him."

"No thanks. If you see him, tell him that I'm sorry but I'll have to pass on work today. I have some business to take care off." I wave and speed up. "Bye!"

"Bye Miss Haruka!"

I take a short cut and run through town…

"Hey, Miss Yoshida!"

"Hi Haruka!"

"Good morning, Miss Haruka!"

…bad idea going through town. I guess I'm pretty popular there. What can I saw? I help around a lot.

"Hi, good morning! See you later!"

--

"Hello, Haruka? Any body home?" Yahiko walks out of the bedroom, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Kazuma? Are you looking for my sister?"

"Yeah, she here?"

"She said to tell you that she had some business to take care of. She was up really late last night reading some book. I kept hearing her talk to herself about some rules."

"I'm not surprised about the talking to herself part, but rules?" Kazuma looks around the room just out of habit and happens to spot the HOLY rule book. "What's this?" He opens up and looks inside. "Mmm, it's from HOLY. Why does Haruka have it? Oh, she probably bumped into them last night and took it by mistake." Kazuma brushed it off as just a souvenir from HOLY.

"Um, Kazuma, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"What's HOLY? Sister kept saying it over and over again last night when she was talking to herself. Is it anything important?"

"Oh, um…it's nothing! Don't worry about it! About Haruka, did she tell you where she was going?"

"No. She only told me what I told you…and that she was going to leave some food for mom and me, which I don't think she did." Yahiko spotted the note Haruka left him. "A note." He reads it and frowns. "Fine, I'll do it!" he says to himself. "Um... I have to go do something with Kimishima. If Haruka comes back, could you tell her to meet me in town? She should where."

"Ok. Bye!"

Kazuma runs out of the building and heads in the direction of town.

'Where are you, Haruka? Why do you have a HOLY book with you?'he thought to himself.

--

So, was that any good? I hope so. Anyway, please reveiw!


End file.
